


Persistent Bastard

by SuperDuperMortifying



Category: Haikyuu!!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDuperMortifying/pseuds/SuperDuperMortifying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haikyuu!! / UkaTake AU, in which Levi owns a shop and Erwin-sensei is the persistent teacher who wants him to coach the Karasuno team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persistent Bastard

The store is quiet this evening. Levi softly scrapes his broom on the neat floor, ignoring the buzzing of the halogen lamp behind his back. It’s not irritating anymore, and Levi doesn't have the money to change it anyway, his finances are still tight. Even two years after returning in the village, some people are still weary of him and his naturally mean-looking face. Some disappointed folks grumble and vent their frustration when the village’s fallen hero has his back turned, but he doesn’t give a damn. Levi likes it here. People are people wherever they live, and it’s better than the wall of skyscrapers and the starless sky of the city.

Levi stops sweeping the front of the store, propping his chin on his hands over the broom. He likes the scenery here. He rarely takes the time to observe it – owning a shop takes too much time. But today’s sunset is particularly beautiful. There are strands of red and purple painted over the orange canvas, the golden sun slowly sinking into a deep slumber, hiding behind the dappled landscape.

“It's beautiful, isn't it? Levi.”

Levi turns swiftly, defensive, glaring at the blonde man who is disturbing his sunset gazing. Here he comes, the fucking tall blond teacher who has been bothering him every day for weeks. Persistent bastard.

 

* * *

 

The first time was on a rainy day. The sky was heavy with grey clouds crying a shroud of rain. The doorbell chimed in the store, and the man appeared through the blurry glass door. He had to bend under the small door frame, a sheepish smile on his face and a spotless white shirt clinging to his chest.

The drenched looker greeted Levi first. “It’s really pouring out there… I’m glad I found your place easily.”

Levi stared at the man’s face, barely nodding in response. He wasn’t your ordinary countryside folk: clear-cut features, blond hair perfectly styled, an air of cleanliness and a dignified bearing. Being drenched from head to toe would make anyone look like an old abandoned dog, but some attractive guys seem defy logic and just rock the wet shirt look.

What caught Levi’s attention even more than the perfectly chiseled chest was the man’s eyes. They were of a light and gentle blue, but shining with a glint of assurance, the kind only brats born with a silver spoon in their mouth had.

It only took a few more seconds to Levi to understand who this man was. The handsome history teacher Mike ranted about during their drinking sessions, cursing him for stealing the spotlight the mustached smell fetishist had never been under anyway.

Levi felt a vein on his temple pulse when he heard the teacher talk about the volleyball club he had decided to take care about. He stared at the man who had introduced himself as Erwin Smith, eyes fixated on his lips as he said the forbidden words: “Small Titan”. Everybody knew that was a topic you shouldn’t bring up around Levi. He had borne the hopes of everyone and failed them in Tokyo. He couldn’t just decide to forget that just because a guy who happened to be his type smiled at him.

“I have no intention of helping you.” Levi answered abruptly. “Now, if you don't have anything to buy, please kindly get out of here.”

Levi chased the man unceremoniously, planning on punching a hole into Mike’s cheek next time this useless chatterbox would bring his sad ass here.

 

The second time Erwin Smith decided to waste his time bothering Levi was the following evening. Levi looked at him with his signature stare, the one that caused kids to cry and worried parents to startle, but this man acted clueless. He smiled gently, as if he hadn't been roughly kicked out of the store for no apparent reason just the day before.

“I'd like to buy some fruits,” he said, subtly trying to lower Levi’s defense. “They're for the volleyball club kids. They’re full of energy, but they need their daily vitamins.”

Levi shrugged, only talking to ask for his money before chasing away the persistent teacher with a darkening aura.

Levi understood Erwin wasn’t going to back off after his seventh visit at the store. He didn’t come every day but almost. Levi learned that the man always got want he wanted not only because of the obvious privileged upbringing he was given as a child, but also because he tried hard on everything he felt passionate about. His job as a teacher, the kids at the volleyball club, and… Levi.

Levi was no fool. It was undeniable, Erwin knew how to keep a straight face, how to warp everyone around his little finger – which wasn’t so little, Levi was always mesmerized by this big, strong hands when he put down the ripe fruits on the counter. He was a natural leader, drawing everyone to him with well-chosen words and a consistent voice tone. But no man was perfect, not even Erwin Smith. Levi realized it at some point. Erwin’s eyes would become gentler, his gaze a little fond, his smile indulgent when Levi got angry at his stalking habits. Erwin was not only chasing him because he used to be the “small titan” that brought the old volleyball club to the nationals. It may have been interest in a man who refused to join his flock of love stricken followers.

It was probably more.

 

The eighth time Erwin came to the store, Levi felt himself slip into tolerating the persistent man. It was a late evening after club activities, and Erwin had obviously been in a haste to join Levi’s store. The bastard still managed to stay good looking while wiping sweat off his brow, dazzling as he greeted the old woman shopping in Levi’s store.

The old woman had always doted on Levi, ever since the rude brat and his father came to Torono. She immediately started raving about how handsome Erwin was, and how very lucky Levi was to have such a good, well-mannered friend. Levi clicked his tongue, but the old woman laughed merrily.

“If only I was ten years younger...” the eighty-four year old woman sighed as she left the store with slow steps.

Erwin followed her, closing the door from behind him as he walked the small granny home, leaving Levi alone in the suddenly quiet store.

Levi spent the evening swiping his broom all over the place until it was so clean it sparkled.

 

The ninth time Erwin came, Levi gave him the cold shoulder. Erwin was used to being ignored and being treated roughly by Levi, but never to be received (almost) properly. He left the store confused after being called “Mister Customer” through a cold, tight-lipped smile; Levi felt as if he had won the battle. There was a chance Erwin finally understood there was no use in harassing him on daily basis, Levi would never coach the Karasuno brats. He would finally be able to spend his evenings in the solitude he cherished.

At the thought, Levi stopped counting the money from the cash register.

He thought about all those times Erwin came to the store, about how irritating the bastard was, about how bothersome it was to have his pace jumbled up by a selfish stalker who wanted everyone to go along him, not giving a fuck about what Levi wanted.

Levi remembered how happy he was talking about Eren, a kid who had a strange obsession over ‘smashing all the balls’, Armin, who had an extraordinary game sense, and all the other brats who seemed to be _so_ _great_ Levi _had_ to watch them play at least once.

And Levi thought, for one second, that maybe it wouldn’t be that bad to accept, just once. To be sure Erwin’s hopes would be completely crushed when Levi would tell him he had no interest in coaching the kids, even after seeing their skills. Or, if Levi had to be honest with himself, Erwin had piqued his interest.

 

Erwin didn't even skip a day for their tenth meeting. Levi sighed when the doorbell chimed. He felt something in his chest unknot when the man smiled at him, familiar and warm. Erwin started gushing about the practice match he had set between the Karasuno kids and their rivals, Nekoma. Levi took the bait willingly. He was already hooked anyway.

“Fine. I'll go,” Levi agreed, sighing.

Erwin’s confident voice wavered, his eyes widened. He pulled himself together in a second, smiling with assurance.

 

* * *

 

“It's beautiful, isn't it? Levi.”

Levi turns swiftly, defensive, glaring at the blonde man who is disturbing his sunset gazing. Here he comes, the fucking tall blond teacher who has been bothering him every day for weeks.

“So, did you think about it?”

Levi sighs dramatically, glaring at the cocky Erwin. “You’re never going to give, will you?”

Erwin smiles, enigmatic. He looks stupidly good, the asshole.

“Fine, but you better not take me to a fancy restaurant full of snobbish bastards. And you're paying.”

“Of course. I booked at a small familial restaurant Mike recommended. We’ll be on time if we leave now.”

Levi removes his apron, frowning. It’s unnerving, but he can’t understand how the hell this man seem to be able to predict each of his moves.

Maybe he’s lost the battle, but he’ll win the war – tonight, in bed.


End file.
